In the Darkest of Shadows, We Stand as One
by ButterflySoul3468
Summary: "All for one, and one for all"... Those are the words that started our adventure, the creed that would bring us together as Musketeers. Although people see us as nothing but thieves and murderers, we do what is right. Through evil queens, monsters and manipulative villains, nothing will separate us. Through the darkest of shadows, we stand as one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: Hey Guys! I'm pretty new to writing fanfiction so I would absolutely LOVE if I could get as many reviews as possible. Also, I want to incorporate as many of YOUR guys' ideas as possible, so either write them in the review section or you can PM me. I'll add in more new characters and back stories in the next chapter or two. Please tell me how the story is and what you guys want to see!**_

Aria tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Henry at their usual bench. Most of the time, she's already with Henry, seeing as she's Ms. Blanchard's teacher assistant. But she had taken the day off to help her friend, Olivia, cover a double-shift at Granny's. Did Henry forget that he's got an appointment with his shrink? He should have been out of school 29 minutes ago. Tired of waiting, Aria gets up and walks into the town's elementary school.

As she approached Miss Blanchard's classroom, she expected to see Henry talking to his teacher again. But as she opens the door silently, she is surprised to see the classroom empty, aside from the young teacher sitting at her desk grading papers. Quietly, Aria walked up to the teacher's desk and stood before her, completely unnoticed.

"Mary!" Aria said, smirking as the fourth grade teacher jumped, startled by the sudden noise

"Oh!" She said, straightening up her desk slightly before looking up at the young woman "Hello Aria, how are you?"

"I'm fine" replied Aria "Henry didn't show up after school let out, I was hoping he was with you"

"No, I haven't seen Henry" Mary answered "He hasn't been here all say, I assumed he was sick"

"That's probably right; I'll go call Miss Mills. Thanks Mary!" Aria waved goodbye to the slightly worried teacher before walking back outside. As soon as she got out of the school building, she pulled out her cell phone and called the Mayor, who picked up after a few rings

"What is it Ariana? You should know not to call me during a work day unless absolutely necessary" said the mayor in an annoyed tone

"Well hello to you too" Aria thought sarcastically before sighing "I'm sorry Madame Mayor, I'll make it as quick as possible. I just wanted to make sure that Henry was actually home sick today"

After a few brief moments of silence, the mayor spoke up "What are you talking about? I sent Henry off to school this morning and he was perfectly healthy"

Aria was beginning to get worried "I just spoke to Miss Blanchard and she said he never came to school today, she thought he was sick at home"

Aria heard several swear words murmured in the other line before Regina said "I'm calling the Sheriff, go and meet him at my home. I'll be there as soon as I can" And with that, the call was ended.

Putting her phone away, Aria began to jog towards the largest house on Mifflin street just as the squad car pulled up to the mansion.

"Hello Aria" greeted Sheriff Graham as the brunette jogged up to him "What brings you here?"

"Regina asked me to head over" Aria answered and saw said mayor quickly drive into the driveway and hastily make her way to the door and let them all inside

**A young girl, no older than age 11 or twelve sits in a dark room with her sisters. Her name is Aramis, and her sisters are named Erika and Cristina**

**Erika is the oldest of the three, being 25 years old. She stood no taller than five feet with pale, freckled skin and the long brown the sisters all shared**

**Cristina was the youngest at age 8, only slightly shorter that Erika. Differing from her older sisters, Cristina possessed darkly tanned skin and a roundness in her face. She showed every bit of her young age as possible.**

**And lastly was Aramis, the middle child at age 11. Even at her young age she stood inches taller than both of them, but shared fair skin with Erika.**

**These three sisters loved each other dearly ever since their mother was killed. They all shared a common fear, a fear of their father Zoso. Long ago, before either Aramis nor Cristina was born, their father obtained the powers by killing a being known as the Dark One. Since then, according to Erika, he has changed drastically. The once happy man Erika remembers being raised by was now hungry for power, finding it in any way he could without any regard towards who was hurt in the process. And although he still loved his daughters dearly, the darkness in him would show more often then not, and manipulate his thoughts and actions.**

**So here the three sat, talking quietly to each other.**

**"Oh Erika!" Cristina said joyously "I'm so happy for you!"**

**Erika smiled as she looked at the thin golden band on her ring finger**

**"Does father know?" Aramis whispered nervously**

**"No, and I would rather keep it that way. If he knew..." Erika trailed off, frowning**

**"Well, why don't you two run away together?" Cristina asked, not entirely understanding why Erika didn't just tell father**

**Aramis saw the spark of hop in Erika's eyes and quickly said "Oh no, do not even think about it sis"**

**"But Aramis, this could be my way out. If I can escape then me and Richard can go off and start a family and have a life together!" Erika insisted, forgetting that she was still talking to an 11 year old.**

**"Yeah Ara!" Cristina added "This is her chance!"**

**Aramis sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her sister on this matter. If her sister had a chance at happiness than she wanted nothing more for her than to follow her heart.**

**"Just be safe, okay?" She looked to her sister, seeing perhaps the biggest smile she's ever seen**

**"I love you guys" said Erika as she enveloped he little sisters in a hug "I promise we'll see each other again one day"**

**That night, Erika and her beloved, Richard, fled into the night. Unknown the the two younger girls, their father Zoso heard their plans. He stopped the young couple in the woods, ripping out their hearts and crushing them. As morning came, Zoso told his younger daughters of their sisters "betrayal", and how she payed the price for her insolence**

The next few hours were filled with Both Graham and Regina repeatedly asking Aria exactly what she knew. Eventually, they heard a far door shut in the front of the house and quickly walked to the door. Standing next to an unfamiliar yellow car was Henry, along with a blonde women wearing a red leather jacket.

Regina quickly rushes off the porch towards her son "Henry! Henry... Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" The mayor asked in a relieved and slightly worried tone

"I found my real mom!" Henry said before running past us and into the house.

Everyone's eyes widened as they looked from the door to where the blonde woman stood, looking uncomfortable with the staring.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked hesitantly

"Hi..." The stranger replied awkwardly

"I'll just go... Check on the lad. Make sure he's alright" said Graham as he retreated back into the mansion and up the stairs.

"Yeah... I'll go with him" Aria said quickly, not wanting to get caught in the cross fires that she knew would happen eventually. As she backed up, she heard the mayor say "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

"'Come into my parlor' The Spider said to the fly" Aria thought before she heard the woman responded with "Got anything stronger?"

Stifling a laugh, Aria walked towards Henry's bedroom just as Graham was leaving "Besides being a tired little boy he's perfectly fine. He wanted to talk to you, by the way"

Aria thanked him and quietly opened Henry's door to see him looking out the window before he closes the curtain

"So" Aria began as she closed the door behind her and sat next to him in his bed "Ran off huh?"

Henry looked down, waiting for her to tell him how much he worried everyone like Graham had. But instead, Aria looked over her shoulder before whispering "Awesome! You crossed the border!"

Giggling, Henry took Aria's hand and pulled her towards the bed before saying "I went to Boston."

Aria sat down on the edge of Henry's bed "And you found your birth mom?" Aria curiously asked, watching as Henry's eyes lit up at the thought of his mother

"Yep, I actually found her! She's here to break the curse!" He said excitedly. Aria remembered when he first told her about his fairytale theory. Even though other people thought differently, she thought it was a good thing. He always seemed so sad before he got that book from his teacher. It gave him hope, brought back his smile and Aria wouldn't have it any other way.

"Well, then I look forward to meeting her. So... Let's hear the details" Henry looked at her, confused "You just went on an adventure! You have to tell me your story."

Aria couldn't imagine anyone being to smile any wider than he was at that moment. As Henry told her about him going to Boston and getting her to ring him back, he looked at the town's clock tower, beginning to frown. But it didn't keep him from completing his story, his eyes drifting shut slowly with each word before he was asleep, leaning against Aria.

She took the opportunity to tuck Henry into bed, moving his bangs away from his face. She's always loved babysitting him, she's been doing it since he was about eight. After a few minutes, she quietly left the room and walked downstairs. As she walks towards the door, she sees the mayor looking out the window with a calculating expression

Aria looks up towards where Henry's room is and thinks while suppressing a smirk "Well, I think you just threw kerosene into the fire, kid. This... is definitely going to be interesting "


	2. Pilot part 2

**_Hey readers! I hope you all are enjoying the story. I know it might seem like I'm just writing flashback scenes that hurt Aria, but I have a reason behind this. I promise the flashbacks will get happier_**

**_And one more thing. As you know, Zoso was the dark one before Rumplestiltskin, who is 300 years old. I'll reveal how old Aria is and how she's... Well... Alive, in the next few chapters_**

**_REVIEW!_**

The next day, Aria is back to work in Mary's class. She listens from the teachers desk as Mary speaks to the students

"As we build our bird houses, remember – what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you." The teacher finished, looking somewhat saddened before the bell rang "We'll pick up after recess"

"No running!" Aria reminds them as some of the kids hurry out if the classroom door. Regina then comes in, pushing through the kids with Henry's mother behind her

"Miss Mills. What are you doing here?" Curiously asked Mary Margaret

"Where's my son?" Angrily asked the mayor, making Aria stand up and subtlety get between the mayor and her friend

"Henry, we assumed he was home sick with you" replied the teacher

"You think I'd be here if he was?" Snapped the mayor "Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" She gestured to the silent blonde behind her

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Asked Mary Margret. Making Aria internally face-palm for not having told her about Henry finding his birth mom

"I'm his... I'm his" stuttered the blonde, not knowing how to respond

"The woman who gave him up for adoption" answered the Mayor

"You don't know anything about this do you?" Questioned the blonde, noticing the teachers confused expression

"No, unfortunately not" said Mary as she dug her wallet out of her purse and opened it, finding her credit card missing

"Clever boy" Aria chuckled before silencing herself under the Mayors angry gaze

"I should have never given him that book" regrettably said Mary Margret

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" Regina said, clearly annoyed about not knowing everything

Aria quickly answered, not wanting Mary Margaret to stand alone in the cross fires "Just some old stories she gave him. As you know, Henry is a special kid. So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, lonely. He needed it."

"What he needs, Ariana, is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." Snaps the mayor as she turns to leave, knocking over a stack of books that were on a desk and looking towards Henry's mom "Have a nice trip back to Boston" and then left.

Mary Margaret and the blonde woman bent down to pick up the books as Aria watched the retreating back of the mayor, frowning

"Sorry to bother you" apologized the blonde

"No... It's okay" Mary says as she continues to pick up books "I hear this is partially my fault"

"How's the book supposed to help?" The blonde asked

"What do you think stories are for?" Asked the teacher as the two women stood up and walked down the hallways, Aria right behind them"These stories are classics. There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind if a hard ass" sassily replies Henry's mother

At that, Aria snorts and replies "Trust me, you have NO idea"

Mary gives Aria a slightly scolding look before continuing "No, it's more than her. He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face – why would anyone give me away?" At that they all stop, Mary and Aria both looking at Emma with wide eyes"…I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." Mary quickly says, guilt etched into every syllable

"It's ok" Emma reassures

"She gave him the book because we wanted Henry to have to most important thing in the world" Aria says, remembering the talks she and the teacher shared about the time Henry was depressed "Hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing" the young brunette ended with a smile

"You two know where he is, don't you?" Asks the blond knowingly, watching as Aria and Mary share a look

"You might want to check his castle" replies Mary Margaret as Aria smirks and nods

**It has been three years since her sister Erika was killed, and Aramis hated her father with every fiber of her being. The only reason she didn't attempt to run away herself was Cristina. She couldn't abandon her sister with HIM. So she kept her hatred bottled up inside, planning how to destroy her father, Zoso**

**Weeks after Aramis turned 14, her father started attending to his dark business in a land far off. This left the two sisters in the care of their neighbor, a vile women who had a young grandson. Aramis knew she could get into town while Cristina played with the boy. No one would notice her leaving, she was usually out in the woods anyhow.**

**So one day, as the sun rose over the mountains, Aramis snuck down towards the village. As she trekked through the unfamiliar path, she clutched the wooden box she brought with her tightly, concealing it under her cloak.**

**She reached the town within an hours time, quickly finding the blacksmith's. As she stepped inside, she found a girl behind the counter cleaning a sword. The girl looked different than most in the village. She possessed decently tanned skin and a muscular figure only obtained by the physical labor that came with working as a smith. Her pitch black hair was decently long, held back by a band of cloth to keep it out if her face. The one thing that stuck out to Aramis was the long, jagged looking scar going down the length of her forearm**

**"What can I help you with?" Asked the girl, looking up at Aramis**

**"I was actually hoping you could help me with something." Aramis pulled the wooden box from under her cloak, opening it and revealing a curved dagger with the name "Zoso" engraved on the side.**

**The girl looked at the blade in awe, picking it up and examining it "Excellent craftsmanship, I've never seen a blade like this. What do you need done to it?"**

**"I need it destroyed" told Aramis, looking at the dagger with disdain**

**Confused, the girl asked "Why do you want it destroyed? Couldn't you just, I don't know, throw it into the woods if you don't like it?"**

**"Trust me, EVERYONE would be better off with this gone forever. I can pay you, this thing really needs to be destroyed"**

**Nodding, the girl held out her hand and said "My name's Porthos"**

**Taking her hand and smiling, Aramis replied "My names Aramis"**

**"Well then Aramis, let's see what we can do"**

"For Pete's sake Payton, stop dropping the crate on my foot!" Aria yelled at her friend as she helped bring in a delivery crate to Granny's inn "Why did you tell the guy that we could bring it in ourselves?"

"Stop complaining Aria, a little heavy lifting never killed anyone" Payton replied as they brought the crate into the inn, seeing Ruby arguing with her grandmother again

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." Sassily replied Granny, earning a laugh from the two girls who received an annoyed glare from Ruby

"Excuse me? I'd like a room." They heard Emma say as she walked up to the desk

"Really?" Asked Granny, surprised to have someone actually staying in her inn

"Don't say it like that Granny" Aria said as she and Payton put the crate down "You have the best inn Storybrooke's ever seen"

"It's also the only inn Storybrooke's ever seen" replied a young blonde in a sing-song voice, walking over to them with a bounce in her step. She walked next to Payton and frowned slightly "You guys know the crate of sheets needs to go into the laundry room, right?"

"Ugh, really Olivia?" Complained Aria, getting a smile from said Blonde

"At least you you sisters day" Ruby told Olivia, gesturing to how Payton was already getting ready to get back to work while rolling her eyes

"A day Payton doesn't work is a day Ruby wears full length pants" Aria quips, getting a glare from Ruby and an agreeing nod from Granny

"You're telling me" Olivia says "even when she hurt her arm she went back to the docks to work the next day" Olivia then gestures to the large scar on Payton's forearm

"Come on Aria" Payton says "The sooner we move this the sooner she can stop politely trying not to stare at you slumping on the floor" she gestures to Emma, who only shrugs and turns to Granny, discussing if she wants a forest or square view

**It has been weeks since Aramis first brought the Dark Ones dagger into the blacksmith's shop, and so far they haven't as much as put a dent into it. When they tried melting it, the metal remained as cool as if it never touched the flames. When they threw it in the river and followed it downstream, they fished it out without as much as a single scratch. During this time, the girls have formed a strong friendship. Aramis found out that Porthos shares her dreams of having an adventure when she is older, as well as her interest in weaponry. Aramis had come down to the shop everyday, hoping that they could find a way to destroy the wretched dagger.**

**She honestly only cared slightly about what might happen to Zoso if they destroy the magical blade. Even though he is an evil man, he is still her father.**

**One day, while the girls try to break the dagger by grinding it down, a dark swirl of smoke appears in the middle of the shop. When it clears, an enraged Zoso appears before them.**

**"You naive child" Zoso spits at Aramis "Do you think I would not notice my dagger missing once I returned?"**

**"Who is this?" Porthos asked in a quiet voice**

**Aramis was struck silent by fear, not knowing what to do or say. Before she could react, Zoso had grabbed Porthos by the arm and force ably dragged the young girl next to him**

**"I am the Dark one" Zoso harshly whispered in Porthos' ear, squeezing her arm tightly enough to elicit a whimper of pain from her**

**"Father, stop!" Aramis finally said, moving a step closer to the two. She winced as she saw Porthos' eyes widen at the word 'father'. But what worried her more was the look Zoso was giving them both, one half thoughtful and the other half psychotic.**

**"Ah, I see now. You were the one to manipulate my Aramis to steal my dagger" Zoso accused Porthos. Before Aramis could say anything, her father froze her in place before saying. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this little problem dear, then life will be back to normal"**

**Aramis could do nothing but watch as her father pulled out a clear colored bean, throwing it to the ground. After a second of silence, a green portal opened in the middle of the room. Just a second before Porthos was pushed in, she looked Aramis in the eyes and mouthed 'it's alright' before falling in.**

**As the portal closed, Zoso released Aramis from her magical binds. She fell to her knees, staring at the large hole in the shop's floor in shock. After a minute, Zoso magically transported him and his shocked daughter back to his dark manor**

As Olivia, Aria, and Payton are leaving the inn, they pass Mr. Gold who not-so-politely shoves past them and towards Granny. But what none of them realize is that the clock tower has moved for the first time in 28 years


	3. The Thing You Love Most

**_Hey guys! I hope people are liking this story. Please review anything you want to see or things I need to improve on. Happy reading!_**

Emma is sitting at Granny's Dinner. She is reading the newspaper and eating one of the apples that Regina so "generously" gave her when Olivia comes over and gives her a hot cocoa

"Here you go" says the blonde waitress, sliding the cocoa closer to Emma

"Thank you, but I didn't order that" Emma replies, putting down her copy of 'The Mirror'

"Yeah, I know. You have an admirer." Olivia said, smiling to someone behind Emma before walking off to help the next customer. When Emma looked behind her, she saw Graham sitting at one of the nearby booths. Emma walked over to him as he looked up.

"Ah, so you decided to stay." Said the sheriff

"Observant. Important for a cop." Emma replied sarcastically

"It's good news for our tourist business, it's bad for our local signage. It's… It's a joke. It's because you ran over our sign."

"Look, the cocoa was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon on my chocolate because most people don't, but I am not here to flirt. So thank you, but no thank you." Emma said, not wasting time getting right to the point

"I didn't send it." Told the sheriff

"I did." Said a young voice, Emma looked towards a nearby booth and found Henry looking towards her "I like cinnamon, too."

"Don't you have school?" Emma asked

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me" Henry left no room for argument as he began to walk out the door, his mother following behind

**Murdered. That's the only thought going through Aramis' mind as she stands over the newly dug grave. Her hand brushed over the top of the tombstone sadly as she read the name that it held for what was likely the millionth time. ****_Cristina_**

**Her father hadn't come to the private funeral, too stricken by grief to even leave the dark manor he called a home. In all of Aramis' twenty years, she had never seen her father sad. Not when he killed Erika, or even when he threw Aramis' only friend, Porthos, to her death through a swirling funnel of magic.**

**Even six years after her friends death, she still felt the guilt like it happened minutes before. I should have been more careful she always told herself I shouldn't have dragged Porthos into my problems, I'm the one that got her killed.**

**But she didn't completely blame herself. She may have ****_gotten_**** her friend killed, but she wasn't the one who ****_killed_**** her. Her father was the one who opened the vortex, he pushed her in, and ****_he_**** was the reason her sister was killed.**

**She didn't know who actually killed Cristina, but it was most likely one of her fathers enemies. Ever since Porthos died, the town has hated the Dark One more than ever. And that meant me and my sister were bound to be caught in the hatred sooner or later.**

**As Aramis turned to leave, she saw her father standing there. He stared at the grave marker with more emotion than she'd ever seen him show. Even with his hood up, she could still see the expression of sadness in his glassy. Besides sadness she saw... Determination?**

**"Aramis... I know you miss Cristina" Zoso began "But you shouldn't spend time on mourning the people that leave your life"**

**"I wouldn't have to mourn anyone if it weren't for you!" Aramis yelled at her father, shocking both him and her. But she couldn't go back to the way she was before, hiding in her room and silently praying for her father's death**

**"YOU are the one that rips the ones I love away from me. YOU killed Erika, YOU were the one that killed Porthos, AND IT WAS YOU who got Cristina murdered!" Aramis yelled at Zoso with tears falling down her face.**

**"I know you are upset" Zoso continued as if he hadn't heard Aramis' screams "But I can't lose you too, you're the only daughter I have left."**

**"And who's fault is that?" Aramis growled, walking forward and past Zoso. But before she could get away, he grabbed her wrist.**

**"I ****_won't_**** lose you, ****_ever_****" Zoso said, as his hand began to glow a sinister green.**

**Aramis screamed in pain as her father's magic burned every part of her body. As her vision blurred, she saw her father release her wrist before everything went black**

Aria walked next to Mary Margaret, talking about the lesson plant for the day, when they both heard Henry call to Emma "I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did" Emma loudly replied to her son

"Why else would you be here?" Henry asks as if it is the most obvious thing in the world before running into the school.

Both Emma and Aria walked over to where Emma was standing. When they were close to the blonde, Mary said with a smile "Its good to see his smile back"

"I didn't do anything" Emma denied

"You stayed" Aria said, making Emma look at her "We never officially met, I'm Aria Jensen, I babysit Henry when I'm not Mary's teachers assistant" Aria held out her hand, watching as Emma looked at her guardedly before taking it. "Speaking of you staying, does our esteemed Madame Mayor know you're still here?" She asked, saying Regina's preferred title sarcastically

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal? She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?" Emma asked

"She's been mayor for as long as I can remember." Mary answered as Aria nodded "No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of, well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you two are?"

Aria shrugged, due to Henry never telling her, then the two women turned to Mary Margaret, who timidly replied "Oh, it's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly." Emma grinned "Lay it on me."

"Snow White. Who does he think you are?" The two now turned to Emma

"I'm not in the book." The blonde quickly answered "Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I could find the doctor?"

**On the sixth month anniversary of Cristina's death, Aramis finally left her house to place flowers on her sister's grave. She hadn't so much as looked out her window ever since that day. She still remembers what her father told her once she woke up**

**Aramis' head throbbed as she came to, her vision blurry. As she sat up, the memories of the previous events came rushing back to her. When she looked around, she found herself back in her room**

**"I told you Aramis, I will never lose you. And now, I never will" Zoso told his frightened daughter, stepping out of the shadows**

**"What did you do?" Aramis asked worriedly**

**"I couldn't let you leave me like your sisters, so I made sure you never would. Not even time can take you away from me" Zoso replied, grinning evilly**

**As Aramis stared at her father, she finally realized something. He had gone completely and absolutely insane. But something else caught her attention.**

**"What do you mean 'time can't take me away from you'?" Aramis asked cautiously**

**"Think if it as a gift from your father." Zoso said with a dark smile "You will never age age or get sick. You can live your life forever by my side" and with that, Zoso disappeared from the room**

**After months passed, she realized what her father said was true. She didn't look a second older than she did a half of a year ago. Everyday she would stare at herself in the mirror, hoping something would change, a subtle wrinkle, a lengthening of her hair, anything. But it was as if her body were frozen, keeping her at the young age of 20. At least her father didn't feel the need to talk to her anymore, seeing as she would never be able to escape**

"Hey!" Henry yelled as he ran into the police station followed by Mary Margaret and Aria

"Henry! Henry, what are you doing here?" Graham asked

"His mother told him what happened." Aria told the sheriff

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-" Emma began, but was cut off by the boy

"You're a genius."

"What?" Emma asked, thoroughly confused

"I know what you were up to." Henry said with a bright smile "You were gathering intel for Operation Cobra."

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost." Graham directed towards Henry

Aria grinned and told him "Trust me, you get used to it"

"It's need to know, Sheriff. And all you need to know is that Miss Blanchard's going to bail her out."

Emma was shocked at this"You are? Why?"

Not liking to be the center of attention, Mary quickly said "I, uh, trust you."

Grinning, Emma turned to Graham and said "Well, if you can uncuff me, I have something to do

* * *

Aria and Henry were walking down the street towards his mother's office, like they did every Thursday

"So" Aria began "Do you think you'll ever tell me who I am?" Gesturing towards his backpack, where he kept his story book

"I don't know if you're ready for it" Henry told his babysitter, smiling

"Oh come on!" Aria fake complained "You told Mary Margaret who she was, why can't I know?" She asked as they entered town hall.

"Just trust me when Emma breaks the curse you'll find your-" Henry stopped talking as he heard the voices of both of his mothers coming from the mayors office.

Henry gestured for Aria to stay quiet as he slowly hid near the open office door. Aria knew they shouldn't be spying... But that didn't stop her from standing next to Henry.

"Well, he's in therapy." They heard Emma say, Making them lean in closer "And I only got through a couple of pages of his shrink's notes before you had me arrested. But putting all that aside. He thinks everyone in this town is a fairy tale character."

"And you don't?" Regina calmly asked.

They then heard Emma say "How can I? The poor kid can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality and it's only getting worse. It's crazy."

Henry suddenly moved out of their hiding spot and into the view of both the women "You think I'm crazy?" He sadly asked Emma. Aria walked out as well, putting her hand on Henry's shoulder

"Henry…" Emma began, but Henry ran off before she could continue.

Aria turned to follow Henry, but she then heard Regina say "Did I know that Ariana brings my son to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00pm so I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course I did. I'm his mother. Your move."

Not waiting to hear the rest, Aria walked off to find Henry while thinking _"I really hope you hit the ground hard when Emma kicks you off your throne, Madame Mayor"_

**As Aramis was walking back to her house after visiting Cristina's grave, she saw a figure wearing a travelers cloak that covered their face. As she walked by them, they spoke in a deep voice "Such a sad little girl, caught in both the grip of her father and time."**

**"What of it?" Aramis snapped, looking at the stranger**

**"I hate to see someone as beautiful as you be in so much pain. How about I offer you a deal, one that you might like very much"**

**"And what would this deal entail?" Curiously asked Aramis**

**"I could help you escape your father, make sure he'll never be able to find you. All I ask is for you to run an errand for me sometime in the future"**

**Aramis weighed her options, which didn't take much time at all. What could she have left to lose? "Deal"**

**Although she couldn't see the man's face, she could practically feel the grin she was sure he was wearing.**

**"Excellent" he pulled a bracelet out from his cloak and took her hand "while you wear this, your father will never be able to find you. It also covers your curse mark quite nicely, don't you think?"**

**It was that day that Aria ran away from her father, never looking back.**

Aria waited for Henry to finish his appointment with Dr. Hopper. She stood by the front of the building, staring at the tattoo she had on her wrist. It was the letter Z, in old-time calligraphy, with two sword crossed behind it. She usually hid it under her bracelet. But when she was nervous she would often just stare at the design.

She heard the building door open, breaking her from her thought. She saw Emma and Henry walking out of the door hand in hand. She smiled at the two, noticing how they both looked happy.

"Aria!" Henry excitably called as she dragged his mother towards the brunette "It was a trick! Emma said that so the Evil Queen would think she doesn't believe. It's brilliant!"

Aria smiled and looked at Emma's face, which read _**'just go with it'**_. As they walked away from Archie's office, the clock tower chimed

"Huh" said Aria, looking up at the now moving hands of the clock "Guess someone must've fixed it"

This made Henry smile and look at his mother, knowing that the curse was beginning to break


	4. Snow Falls

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I've read every one of them and appreciate them all. I've noticed a couple people ask this, and yes, this IS a Three Musketeer fic. I know this is a long chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!**_

Today was the class' field trip to Storybrooke's hospital. Aria was helping some of the kids color "Get well soon!" cards. As the children all got up to distribute cards, Aria saw Mary Margaret follow Henry in the room where the John Doe was.

Aria had always felt bad for the guy. He was stuck in a coma and no one ever bothered to find his family. She saw the look in Henry's eyes as he looked at the coma patient. Unfortunately, she knew that look.

"Henry, why don't you help me make some cards?" Aria asked the boy as he exited the coma patient's room. When he sat down, Aria looked to him "Spill it."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked, both trying and failing not to smile at his babysitter. She was so much like her character during the curse, he wonders what she'll be like when it's broken

Aria rolls her eyes at him before saying "Oh please, you always have that look in your eye when you get info for your 'curse breaking operation'"

"It's called Operation Cobra" Henry corrected

"So... what did you figure out?" Aria asked

Pulling out his story book, Henry flipped to the page depicting Prince Charming. "I found Emma's dad, Prince Charming"

"You mean the John Doe?" Aria asked to which Henry nodded

Henry flipped the pages to the one of the wedding day "The evil queen didn't want Snow White to be happy in any way, so she made it so she couldn't reach her prince. That's why he's in a coma"

Biting her tongue, Aria refrained herself from telling Henry the coma was caused by an accident. Just then, something occurred to her "So you're saying that _that's_ Ms. Blanchard's soul mate?"

"Now you're getting it" Henry replied, talking to her as one would a child "I'm going to talk to Emma later, you two need to convince Ms. Blanchard to read to him, Maybe it'll wake him up" Henry smiled brightly at her

Furrowing her brow, Aria thought how Emma would possibly go along with this. She came to the conclusion that Emma would probably have an idea. "Usually it's either Ruby or Olivia playing matchmaker, but I'm in"

**Aramis finally did what she always wished, she explored. She explored ever corner of the land, learning everything she could on her travels. In memory of her friend Porthos, she learned the art of blacksmithing. And with the sword she created for herself, she went on many adventures. With her curse of immortality, she lived like this for hundreds of years.**

One day, exactly 540 years after she escaped her father, she found a carriage in the woods being robbed. The guards lay dead on the forest floor, shot down by the bandits. When she looked behind the carriage, she saw a boy tied up and crying. Being as stealthy as she could, she snuck towards the boy, cutting his bonds with her sword, and helped him escape.

When they got far enough from the carriage, she looked to the boy and asked "Are you ok? You hurt?"

The child was not accustomed to much running, Aramis observed as he took a few minutes to catch his breath before saying "I - I'm fine"

"That's good" Aramis said, slightly relieved "Some of the people around here have no class. What's your name?"

"My name is Prince Leopold, Thank you for rescuing me" the boy said while bowing

"No need for the formalities out here, they usually get you robbed." Aramis warned "There're a good amount of bandits out here... Well, I think you got that by now"

"Thank you for the warning ma'am"

"Please, call me Aramis" she said quickly

"Well, Aramis, I best be off" told the prince, who then walked off in a random direction

"That way'll lead you off a cliff, your highness" Aramis called causing the boy to turn back towards her, embarrassed. "Look, you obviously don't know your way around the outside world. How about... I tag along with you until we reach your palace?"

Leopold smiled brightly at her before nodding appreciatively.

In Mary Margaret's apartment, the three woman sit at the table over glasses of Hot Chocolate.

Aria quickly thought how weird it was that they _liked_ cinnamon in their cocoa before Mary asked "You want me to read to a coma patient?"

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was." Aria told

"And, who does he think he was?" Mary inquired

"Prince Charming." Emma answered

Aria could see the dots connecting in the teacher's mind "And if I'm Snow White, he thinks me…and him…"

"Could've been worse, imagine if Leroy was your prince in shining armor?" Aria quipped

The other two rolled her eyes before Emma turned back to Mary and said "He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and maybe, just maybe."

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that. That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality." Mary finished

Emma smirked "Something like that."

"Well, sadly this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him." Mary Margaret smiled

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's. And you will give a full report." Emma told the two

Smiling, Mary said "Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

**As they walked, Aramis found herself opening up to Leopold, something she hadn't done in a very long time. He was a very optimistic person, not a negative thought seemed to cross his mind as he told her what it was like to live in a palace. He seemed to be enjoying her company as much as she did his.**

One thing she COULD pick up on during his stories, he was lonely. He never once said anything about any playmates or even friends. When he ran out of stories, she began telling him about her travels. His eyes shined brightly when she described the foreign wonders of the land.

After hours of walking and storytelling, the pair reached the edge of the forest, the palace could be seen close by.

"Aramis?" Leopold asked suddenly "Is there anyway we could talk again? I could sneak out of the palace one day"

"Of course" Aramis replied almost immediately. She watched as his smile brighten even more, making it near to impossible for her not to return it. "I could teach you about the forest, and any other land you want" she ruffled his hair playfully

"How will you know when I'm coming?" He asked

Aramis then began to search her satchel, finally pulling out a clear circle. "This is a homing I use for a messenger bird" she takes his hand and places the disk in his palm before curling his fingers around it "I want you to take care of this for me. You just have to hold that into the air and whistle loudly, a bird will come and bring me anything you give to it. Send me a letter to let me know you're coming"

Before Aramis could say anything else, Leopold suddenly hugged her. Hesitantly, she returned the embrace and heard him whisper 'Thank you' before running towards the castle. Smiling, Aramis began to walk back into the dense forest.

Henry and Aria are chatting with Olivia and Ruby while waiting for Emma to change.

"This week I'm playing matchmaker" Aria tells the waitresses "It looks like you two won't be able to quit your day job"

"Oh ha ha" Ruby says sarcastically

"Very funny Aria" Olivia tells her friend "But we will have our revenge. Just watch, one day you'll be stuck in a bar with the two of us. "

"You'll see how powerful we truly are when we find you a guy" Ruby warns while pointing at her and smiling

"And then we shall rule the world!" Olivia over dramatically says, loud enough for Granny to hear and tell them to get back to work. This made the two in the booth chuckle while the waitresses fake pouted. Henry laughed as Olivia tousled his hair before going back to the customers. Soon, Emma came out of the bathroom wearing a fancy dress shirt

"Hey, is this your mother's?" Emma asked Henry

"She'll never notice." Henry quickly assured

"Where does she think you are, anyway?" Emma asks him

"Playing Whac-A-Mole." Henry answers simply

"And she bought that?" Emma asks incredulously

"She wants to believe it, so she does." Aria tells her while smirking

"Oh, imagine that." Sarcastically replies Emma.

Just then Mary Margaret enters the diner, Henry then tells the two woman "She's here."

"Hey, don't get your hopes up." Emma warns "We're just getting started, okay?"

Mary Margaret quickly sat down at their table, looking at each of them before saying "He woke up."

This caused both Aria's and Emma's eyes to widen as they both said "What?"

"I knew it." Henry happily cheered

"I mean, he didn't 'wake up' wake up, but he grabbed my hand." Mary quickly explained

"He's remembering!" Henry declared

"What did the doctor say?" Emma asked, still slightly shocked

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." Mary reassured

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again." Aria could practically see the gears turning in his little head.

After a second, Mary quickly said "Let's go." And started to follow the young boy out of the diner

"Wait, wait what?" Emma asked again, stopping the teacher from rushing out

Mary Margaret looked at the two "If I got through to him, if we made a connection"

"You don't believe…" Aria began

Mary looked at the two in a way that said 'Oh please' and said "That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

**Every chance he could, Prince Leopold would sneak into the forest to see Aramis. They would walk around the forest, tell each other stories, or Aramis would occasionally spar with him.**

Years went by, and Leopold started looking at Aramis as an older sister... Even when he was grew older than her physical appearance. When Leopold became King, he finally got Aramis to start visiting him in his palace. Aramis grew very protective of Leopold, guarding him more efficiently than even his personal guard did.

Eventually Leopold married Queen Eva, and they had a beautiful daughter named Snow White. Once the queen recovered from childbirth, Leopold called Aramis into the castle to discuss a serious matter.

"Your majesties" Aramis greeted with a curtsy, waiting until Leopold dismissed the guards. As the last soldier left the nursery, Aramis physically relaxed and smirked at the King "Out of all the people in the world, I had to save the **_ONE_**** kid who expects me to curtsy in front of others**

"Yes, a travesty of the highest proportion" said King Leopold, humor etched into his face

"It is good to see you again, Aramis" Queen Eva greeted with a smile. Aramis had always liked the queen, even before she and Leopold were to wed

"So, I hear you had something you wished to ask me" Aramis told, getting on to business

"Yes" answered Leopold, walking over to the crib and picked up his sleeping daughter

"Gotta say, parenthood suits you two" Aramis grinned as she looked at the smiles the royalty shared while looking at their daughter

"I fear that the world won't stay as peaceful as it is" Leopold looked at his longtime friend "Something is bound to happen eventually, and I want to assure my family will be protected"

"And what is it you need me to do?" Aramis asked, confused on where he was going on this

"We want to ask you a large request, one we normally would ask unless it was absolutely necessary" Eva told the brunette, who nodded

"Maybe your immortality isn't a curse." Leopold said, making Aramis look at him curiously "Would you protect our daughter from any enemies she might face?"

Aramis looked from Leopold to Eva, and down to their daughter. She looked as the girl woke up and reached for her finger. Finally, the immortal wore a determined look and said "For you Leo, I'll do one better. I swear to you two today, that I'll protect your family line as long as I'm alive."

As the group made their way through the hospital, Aria noticed Payton getting checked over by a doctor. Mary Margaret noticed her worried expression and told her she should go check on Payton. Aria reluctantly broke off from the group, making her way over to her friend

"Something brought down the mighty Payton?" Aria joked slightly as she approached her friend

Narrowing her eyes at the brunette, Payton answered "I'm fine" but was cut off by her sister

"Don't listen to a word she say" Olivia told Aria as she came walked towards them, magazine in hand "She'd tell you she's fine if she got crushed by a damn car"

"But I wasn't crushed by a car" Payton tells Aria

"Yes, getting _hit_ by one is a much better alternative" Olivia halfheartedly scowls towards her older sister

"I wasn't really even hit, it just backed into me. I'm really ok Olivia" Payton told her sister

"What are you made out of, Titanium? You just got hit by a car and the worst I see on you is a few stitches." Aria asks, picking up her friends arm and studying it as one would an experiment

Taking her arm back, Payton says "Ok, would you _please_ not inspect me like a science guinea pig?"

"Hey" Olivia says as she looked over Aria' shoulder "Isn't that the Mayor?"

First thing Aria notices when turns around, Regina is dragging Henry out of the John Doe's room. Second thing... There's was no John Doe in John Doe's room.

"Hey guys, I gotta go" Aria told her two friends "Payton, let your sister worry about you. And Olivia, stop worrying so much! You're 23 and you're already getting grey hairs" This made the blonde yelp and look at her hair quickly. When she found no actual grey hairs, she glared at the laughing figure of her retreating friend

Walking over to the unoccupied hospital room, Aria hears Graham ask Dr. Whale "Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?"

"Twelve hours or so." Whale replies

"Then that's what we need to account for." Graham tells everyone.

While they walk towards the security room, Aria looks to Mary and says "Why do I have the feeling I missed something?"

* * *

After everything was explained to Aria and they had a 'strange' talk with the two who monitored the security cameras, they all went into the woods to begin their search. Graham led them through the trees, tracking the patient's trail expertly, before suddenly stopping

"What is it?" Emma asked

"The trail runs out here." Graham informs them, standing up and surveying their surroundings

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills." Emma asks

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it." Graham says before going off and trying to find a trace of the escaped man

"Right. Sorry." Emma apologizes, but doesn't sound THAT apologetic

"What does he mean, 'His world'? Isn't finding people your thing, too?" Mary asks Emma

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods." Emma jokes

"That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?" Aria asks, shining her flashlight through the trees

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember." Emma tells them

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that your… Th-that you were from a similar situation to his own. Did you ever find them?" Mary looks somewhat guilty at asking the question

"Depends who you ask." Emma says, making Mary Margaret confused as Aria smirked.

Suddenly they hear cracking of twigs and leaves. As they turn around, they see Henry run down a hill towards them

"Henry!" Mary says, surprised to see him out here

When Henry reaches their side, he asks "Did you find him yet?"

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here." Emma chastises

"I can help." Henry tells them "I know where he's going."

"And where would that be?" Aria asks

Henry looks Mary in the eye and says "He's looking for you."

* * *

They continue searching, getting worried for the man when they the hospital bracelet with blood on it. Graham quickly follows the trail the man left, everyone following him. When they reach the river, everyone stops

"Where is he? Can you see him?" Mary asks Graham

"The trail dies at the water line." Graham responds

Everyone frantically shines their flashlights around, until they spot John Doe lying in the water.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Mary frantically says as she, Emma, and Graham make their way over to the mans body.

"I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible." Graham yells into his walkie talkie

Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret drag John Doe to the shore as Aria shields Henry from watching them

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!" Mary quickly says to body of John Doe, grabbing his face

"It's going to be okay." Emma says to Mary Margaret, trying to calm her down

"Help's coming." Graham tells them

"Is he okay?" Henry asks, trying to get around Aria to see the man

"Henry…" Emma begins as she makes her way over to the two

"Is he going to be okay?" He asks again, pulling back from Aria enough to see him

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look." Emma says as she helps Aria keep him from watching

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Mary pleadingly asks the unresponsive John Doe as she tries to find any sign that he is breathing

Mary Margaret starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water.

"You saved me." John Doe says incredulously as he stares into the Mary Margaret's eyes

Henry smiled as she looked at Aria and Emma before looking back at the man "She did it. She did it! She woke him up."

"Yeah, kid. She did." Emma told her son while Aria smiled brightly

"Thank you." The man said between heavy breaths

"Who are you?" Mary Margaret asked him

After a second of silence, he answered "I don't know.

"It's okay. You're going to be okay." Mary told the man

**The years went by quickly as Aramis kept watch over the family. She would watch the as they made trips, visit Leopold and a Eva on slow days, and chuckle when he heard Leopold tell his daughter stories about "A powerful guardian that lives in the shadows". She never met the girl though, preferring not to explain her lack of aging to someone else**

On the day Queen Eva turned ill, Aramis watched from the shadows as Snow White went to Ruehl Gorm for help. She stood at the back of the room at the queens funeral, watching the family mourn with tears in her eyes.

She watched as Snow was caught on a runaway horse, planning to help her before Regina saved the girl. Although she was grateful, something didn't feel right to Aramis. She watched closely as Regina's mother, Cora, accepted the marriage proposal from Leopold for Regina. When she saw how Regina stared at Snow with hatred after her dress fitting, she decided it was time to bring this matter up with Leopold

"Leo" Aramis said as she came through the window of his private quarters "I think we've got a problem."

"And what problem would that be?" He asked

"This proposal isn't wise" Aramis began "You do not want to affiliate yourself with that family"

"Why wouldn't I, they have been nothing but kind and hospitable. Regina will make an excellent mother to Snow" he assured her

"There is darkness in that family, the longer you stay near them the closer you will be to disaster" Aramis warned

"And how could you possibly know that?" Leopold asked her

Aramis' face steeled "Experience is a cruel but wise teacher. You should take the opening you have and escape before it's too late"

"I do not think you are talking about that family fairly, they are wonderful people" the King told

"For now, but what happens when they get the power and authority that comes with being in the royal family? Will they be as nice as they are now?" Aramis asked as if it were obvious to everyone except him

"Yes, they will. And I do not like the tone you are using when you address them. Regina is to be my wife and Snow's mother, that is final" The King told with finality, turning and walking towards the door

"She's not Eva." Aramis called, making the King stop in his tracks. Although he didn't face her, she knew he was listening "No matter how much you believe or wish her to be, she's not her. You shouldn't try to fool yourself into believing she is. Eva's gone, and you shouldn't try to replace her with some young woman you JUST met"

"How dare y-" Leopold turned towards her angrily. When he saw her face showed no emotion, he calmly growled "I think it would be best if we do not speak again"

"I made a promise to you and Eva a long time ago. I will keep my word on protecting Snow and your family line when their enemies surface, but we will not see each other again. Remember my warning your majesty, before it's too late" Aramis warned before going to the window and jumping out, landing in a nearby tree and returned to the forest she called home.

The five of them are watching through the glass as the doctors inspect the John Doe. Suddenly, a blonde women quickly makes her way through the door and to the patients side while saying "David! David, is that you?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Dr. Whale begins

"Oh my god…" the women says with a mixture of relief and worry

"Ma'am, you can't be in here." Dr. Whale tells her "Please, you can't be here right now."

"David…" the woman says

"You can't be here, ma'am. Can you wait over here for a second, okay?" Whale informs the crying blonde

"Who is that?" Mary curiously asks

"His wife" they all turn around and see Regina standing behind them

* * *

"His name is David Nolan." Regina explained And that's his wife, Kathryn. And the joy on her face, well, it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." At that, she looked at Henry "We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means? It means you're grounded."

Kathryn then exits David's room, looking at them all

"Thank you. Thank you for finding my David." Kathryn says with tears still in her eyes

"Um, I-I don't understand. You didn't… You didn't know that he was here in a coma?" Mary asks the question that everyone was thinking

"A few years ago, David and I were not getting along. It was my fault, I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave. And he did. And I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made." Kathryn told

"And you didn't go look for him?" Aria asks skeptically, seeing that Emma was thinking the same thing

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. And now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever – say I'm sorry. Now we get a second chance." Hope and excitement filled Kathryn's eyes

"That's wonderful." Mary told Kathryn. Henry, Aria, and Emma knew she was hurting, but only Henry knew why.

Dr. Whale entered the room and addressed everyone "Well, it's something of a miracle.

"He's okay?" Kathryn asked

"Ah, physically, he's on the mend, um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all." Dr. Whale informed them

"What brought him back?" Mary curiously asked

"That's the thing. There's no explanation. Something just clicked in him." Whale said, as clueless as the rest of them

"He just got up and decided to go for a stroll?" Emma sarcastically asked

"He woke up and he was delirious and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess." Dr. Whale guessed

"Someone." Henry corrected

"Can I see him?" Kathryn asked the doctor

"Yeah, of course." Whale answers before Kathryn walked back into her husbands hospital room

"Henry, let's go." Regina commanded

"Wait, my backpack." He tells his mom

Henry goes back to grab his backpack and whispers to Mary Margaret.

"Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for." Henry reassures

"Henry…" Aria began

"He was going to the Troll Bridge. It's like the end of the story." Henry tells Aria

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him." Mary tried to convince the boy

"No, it's because you belong together." Henry said as if there was no argument

"Henry." Regina says warningly

With that, Regina and Henry leave.

On the way out Aria meets up with Olivia and Payton, the former grinning as the latter looked extremely annoyed at having to be pushed out on a wheel chair

"This is absolutely ridiculous" Payton told the nurse "If I can walk myself in then I can sure as he'll walk myself out"

"Maybe you guys shoulda given her some pain medication, she'd be much more cooperative" Aria told the nurse as she began to walk beside them

"Not helping" Payton told Aria

"She's just cranky because her boss put her on mandatory leave for the rest of the week"

The two sisters started bickering as they walked over to Olivia's car. As Aria watched them, laughing, Emma came out and stood next to her

"Every time I see this two they always seem to be arguing" Emma points out as they begin to walk away from the hospital

"They don't really fight" Aria corrects "It's mostly because Olivia worries too much and Payton works WAY too much"

"She does seem a bit obsessed with always working, any reason?" Emma asked

"Their parents died about 6 years ago" Aria told the blonde "Olivia was only fifteen, and Payton had just turned eighteen. Payton had to work hard to make sure she could support her and her sister, I think it's become a habit by now"

"Is that why Olivia always worries about her?" Emma inquires

"Olivia worries everyone, even people she just met. Some people might try to take advantage of her kindness, that's why Payton isn't the nicest to strangers. She's super protective of her sister" Aria tells the blonde

As they reach Emma's bug, she tells Aria that she's going to see if Mary's offer of a spare room was still on the table. When the two part, Aria looks up at the clock tower and thinks "You may have been right about one thing, Henry, things are definitely changing around here"


	5. That Still Small Voice

**Hey guys! I am SO sorry that it's been so long since I updated. Things have been really hectic since the last time I posted, and I just didn't have the time to finish writing this chapter until a few days ago. I want to thank EVERYBODY who reads my story, it's you guys who keep me writing. I especially want to thank Grace5231973 for the _amazing_ review, It absolutely made my day **

**Also, so, I've made a tumblr page for the story which will have pictures of the new characters, sword, monsters, or just anything you guys want to see involving this story. Comment if you want to see something specific, it's at .com**

"Be careful, step back" Regina said as she drove up in her car. Aria stood in the crowd with Ruby, Olivia and Payton, having been in the diner when the ground started shaking.

"Is that a crater?" Ruby asked seemingly no one

Marco, who was standing near them, corrected her "No, there were tunnels-old mines. Something collapsed."

Trying to get a better look at the mines, Aria sees Regina talking to Emma and Graham. From the look on the mayor's face, she was hearing something she didn't like.

Just as quickly as the look appeared, it vanished as she stood back to address the crowd. "People of Storybrooke, don't be alarmed. We've always known this area was honeycombed with old mining tunnels. But fear not. I'm going to undertake a project to make this area safe-to rehabilitate it into city use. We will bulldoze it, collapse it, pave it."

As the people in the crowd murmured amongst themselves, Henry stepped forward, asking "Pave it? What if there's something down there?" he stopped talking as Regina leaned down to him and asked "What are you doing here?"

"What's down there?" Henry asked his mother. Regina immediately said "Nothing, now step back" she stood up as Aria put her hand on Henry's shoulder and moved him a few steps backwards.

Regina smiled at her gratefully before she turned to address the crowd once more "In fact, everyone please, please, step back. Thank you"

"What's with the questioning?" Aria asked Henry, who pointed quickly towards his mother picking something up before putting it in her pocket.

Knowing where he was going, Aria tried to lightly pull him back as Emma was putting yellow police tape around the area, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he took a step forward and asked his mother "What was that?"

"Henry, enough" Regina said, looking annoyed at being caught, before she walked forward and pulled him away. "This is a safety issue, wait in the car"

As Regina began barking orders at Graham and Emma, Aria went over to Dr. Hopper to ask what happened while he and Henry were in their session when the tremor hit. They then heard Henry quietly call "Hey Archie, Aria!" the two turned to look at him "Over here!" Aria shrugged at the doctor before following Henry, with Archie following behind her.

Emma joined them too, as Henry bent down beside the police cruiser "This requires all of Operation Cobra" Henry told them, Aria smiled at him before nodding "All three of you"

"I didn't realize I was in Operation Cobra" Archie said simply.

Henry nodded and said, "Of course you are, you know everything. We can't let her do this, what if there's something down there?"

"They're just old tunnels," Emma objected. Henry shook his head and said, "And it happens to collapse right after you get here?" Emma shared a look with Archie and Aria. "You're changing things- weakening the curse"

"That's not what's happening" Emma said again.

Henry then said "Yes, it is. Did you do anything different today? Because something made this happen" Emma simply looked down at the badge on her belt

"Nice badge" Aria commented before looking up and seeing Regina walking towards them "I think the 5-O just got busted"

"Henry, I told you to wait in the car," Regina said, walking over, moving Henry back over to her car as she looked at Emma and said "Deputy," Emma looked up "Do your job"

Emma turned around and walked off, and Aria stood up as Regna said. "Dr. Hopper, a word please," She glanced at Aria and asked "Can you watch Henry for me?" Nodding, Aria began to walk towards the mayor's car as Regina began talking to the town's psychologist

* * *

Olivia was walking through the streets of Storybrooke when she saw Henry rush out of a store. Curious, Olivia picked up her pace until she was walking next to the boy and asked "Hey Henry, what are you up to?"

"I'm getting proof" Henry told the blonde, which confused her. Vaguely remembering Ruby telling her about Henry's fairytale theory, she asks "And where are you going to find this 'proof'?" Henry looked at her for a moment, probably wondering if he should tell her "I won't tell your mother" Olivia quickly added in

Visibly relaxing, Henry told her his plan to go into the mines to search for something. Olivia wasn't stupid, she knew it wasn't a good idea at all for anyone to go in there. But… it looked like there was no way to convince Henry of that and it probably be more dangerous if the Mayor found out she let him go alone. "Can I join?" Olivia asks the boy "sounds like fun"

Henry nodded, smiling slightly and asked her if she liked fairy tales

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Olivia asked as she stood next to Henry at the entrance of the mines. Henry gave her a look before he made his way into the tunnels

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Henry asked, wondering if Olivia was anything like her character, Athos

"I think you have enough 'sense of adventure' for the both of us" Olivia said as she slowly walked behind Henry, shining her flashlight in every direction

The pair walked silently through the mine shafts. Henry looking for clues as Olivia glanced at Henry repeatedly, trying to figure out why the mayor thought he was crazy. Suddenly, Henry shined his flashlight towards a wall, seeing the light reflect off something. Henry rushed over to it as Olivia kept her pace. Henry, who hasn't grown fully, couldn't see what the flashlight hit. Trying to get a better look, he began to climb on the rocky wall.

Just as Olivia was about to call out, the two heard a cracking noise. Olivia ran over to Henry, pulling him off the crumbling wall just as the ceiling gave way. Unfortunately, the waitress wasn't quick enough and was hit in the head by a falling rock.

"Olivia!" Henry called out as the blonde fell to the floor, a decent sized gash on the girls forehead. Henry pulled Olivia away from the rubble as quickly as he could, and eventually got her far enough away.

"I vote" Olivia said, slowly sitting up with eyes half open "That we don't try that again"

"Henry? Henry" they heard a male voice call. Henry stood up, picked up the remaining flashlight and pointed it at the man, revealed to be Dr. Hopper.

"Archie! You're here to help me and Olivia look for clues!" Henry said happily

"No" Archie told Henry "Listen- we gotta get out of here, okay?

"So you're still against me." Henry stated, sounding heartbroken

"Henry, there's no time for that. Come on, Henry!" Archie urges. However, Henry shook his head as he backed away from his therapist

"You don't believe me? You'll see! You'll see" With that, Henry ran farther into the tunnel, and Archie yelled "HENRY! HENRY, COME BACK!"

Seeing Henry runoff, Olivia slowly stood herself up "Come on" She told Archie as she began walking down the tunnel "We should go after him"

"Olivia, you're bleeding" Archie pointed out as he made his way next to her, he noticed how she was stumbling and put her arm around his shoulder, helping her walk

"We'll focus on that later" Olivia told him, she then looked at the tunnel in front of them and began calling out "Henry!" as Archie began doing the same

They eventually found Henry looking down into a crack "There's something shiny down there" Henry told the adults as he moved the flashlight towards them

"Henry, this is seriously dangerous. We gotta get out of here" Olivia told the fourth grader

"It could be something" Henry insisted, ignoring Olivia's warning

"Look, look at me" Archie snapped, making Henry turn his attention to the shrink "I'm frightened for you, Henry"

"Because you think I'm crazy?" Henry asked.

Shaking his head, Archie said "No! No, because we are trapped underground, in an abandoned mine, Henry. And there is no way out."

Olivia could see the words sink in for Henry, who probably didn't realize that until this moment. As Olivia took off her sweater and placed it on her still bleeding head, she said "Then let's find a way"

* * *

**Aramis walked quickly through the forest after her fight with King Leopold, taking her frustrations out on any tree unfortunate enough to be within the range of her sword. Suddenly, she heard hundreds of terrified screams. Running towards the sound, she found a horrific sight.**

**Bodies litter the forest floor, all with blood marks covering where their hearts rest. In the center on the village, she sees Regina's mother kill what seems like the last villager. Laying down in the pile of bodies for camouflage, Cora mutters something about "Practice time being over"**

**Waiting until she no longer heard Cora's footsteps, Aramis stood up and looked at the bodies in sadness. She had been right about that family, but that couldn't have stopped this from happening. This was magic, very dark magic that can bring nothing but pain and misery.**

**"Hello?" Aramis called, wondering if there was anyone left alive "Is anyone there, can you hear me?"**

**Just as she was about to walk away, Aramis heard the sound of muffled sobbing come from close by. She ran towards the sound, finding the cries originating from a pile of bodies. Carefully moving the corpses, she found a young girl crying. Aramis pulled the girl out, whispering reassuring words to the terrified youth. She carried the girl out of the villages view, putting her down and letting her finish crying.**

**"Are you hurt?" Aramis asked, looking over the girl, she couldn't be older than ten or eleven. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, standing at a normal height for her age.**

**The girl shook her head, trying to calm her tears as they poured down her face. Aramis simply kneeled down to the girl's level and hugged her. She let the girl cry out her anger, her sadness, and her grief. And what was minutes, but probably felt like hours to the young blonde, she stopped crying. Aramis stood up straight and handed the girl a handkerchief to wipe away her tears**

**"Th-thank you" she stuttered**

**"It's no trouble at all" Aramis smiled and held out her hand to the child "My names Aramis, what's yours?"**

**"Athos" the girl answered**

* * *

The group continued down the tunnel, Archie still helping Olivia walk as they searched for an exit. Archie suddenly stopped, looking at the other two and saying "Did you hear that?"

"It's Pongo!" Henry said as he ran forwards.

"Follow the noise" Archie quickly said. Doing just that, they made their way to another part of the mineshaft. Archie leaned Olivia against the wall as he and Henry look at a crack

"It's loudest over here." Archie said as he and Henry pulled off a metal covering, revealing a large, upwards shaft

"What's… What's this?" Henry asked

"Looks like…an old elevator." Archie tells them as he looks at the decrepit looking machinery "It's to get the mine workers in and out. It goes all the way to the top. That's why we could hear Pongo."

"Can we make it work?" Olivia asked as Archie helps her into the elevator and turns to the wheel

"Let's give it a shot" Archie said as he begins to turn the wheel connected to the elevator. When it moved slightly, he and Henry quickly continued their efforts until the elevator slowly but surely rises.

Then they heard a loud boom. Olivia grabbed Henry and pulled him towards her as Archie leaned over them, and the elevator fell

* * *

"I'm really… really, really sorry" Henry apologized

"It's alright" Olivia reassured the boy

"I just wanted to find proof" Henry continued, still looking guilty

"You know, it's really alright, Henry." Archie told Henry, making the boy look at him "And um, um, I'm sorry, too. Look, I… I don't think you're crazy. I-I just… I just think you got a very strong mother, who's got a clear idea of a path that she wants you to be on and when you step off that she… She gets scared. And, you know, it's natural. But it's also natural for you to be able to be free to think the things that you want to think. So, anyway. I… I didn't mean those things I said and I never should have said them."

"Then why did you?" Henry asked, curiosity clear in his voice. As Archie told Henry he wasn't the man he wanted to be, Olivia noticed that the floor was spinning. She closed her eyes, hoping it would help the dizziness, but to no avail.

Again, there was another shaking and the elevator began to fall further down. Olivia, however, didn't register this. Her head continued to pound as she clenched her eyes against the pain. Strangely enough, extremely foggy images kept playing through her mind

* * *

_**"I think we found your weapon" Aramis told me as she pulled the daggers out of the target. After days of training, Athos was finally able to hit near the center almost every time.**_

_**"Is there a reason we train with weapons?" Athos asked, gathering her equipment for the walk back to camp. She saw how Aramis' face darkened for a second, before quickly going back to her normal, insightful, expression. "Some people rely on strange powers to help them survive. Although some are used for good, may are evil and can corrupt you. People who want to survive without this darkness tend to use weapons"**_

_**Aramis didn't know it, but Athos always saw how Aramis would put a mask over how she was really thinking, Aramis never noticed how much Athos saw. She sometimes watched her when she would take off her bracelet and stare at her wrist. She always looked sad and angry, but she never talked about it.**_

* * *

"Olivia" she heard Archie repeat while shaking her slightly "Stay awake"

"Sorry" Olivia said as she sat up straighter. She saw Henry looking at her with a mix of worry and guilt. She scooted next to where he was sitting and took his hand "We'll be alright Henry."

"How can you be sure?"

Thinking for a minute, she faintly remembers something she heard once "Even when things seem like they'll never change, life has a way of proving you wrong". There it was again, the faint voice that screams out in the back of her mind. Something she knew was there, but couldn't quite understand it. She knew she said the right thing, for Henry smiled at her not a second later.

* * *

"I think you can be him" Henry suddenly said, looking at Archie "I think you can be a good person. I mean, you're Jiminy Cricket"

"Wasn't he, you know, a cricket?" Olivia asked

"And he was a conscience. And… and I hardly think that's me" Archie looked down, still obviously upset with himself for listening to Regina

"But before he was that, he was a guy who took a long time to figure out the right thing to do" Henry told his therapist

"That kind of sounds like me" Archie admitted

"Now it's harder for you because of the curse" Henry explained "To hear the voice inside of you. To be who you want to be"

* * *

"Hey, can I ask you again?" Archie suddenly asked, breaking the silence that enveloped the three

"Ask what?" Henry inquired, not fully understanding the man

"Why do you think it's so important that your…your fairy tale theory is true?" Archie asked carefully

"I don't know." Henry answered, either trying to avoid the topic or he hadn't quite thought about it

"Give it a shot." Olivia nudged his shoulder, trying to hold her sweater in a way that would hide the blood soaking it from Henry "I might need something to help me stay awake"

"Cause this can't be all there is." Henry admitted

* * *

**"So… do you have any other family?" Aramis asked, knowing the girl's family was most likely killed by Cora**

**Athos shook her said "N-No, the witch, she-"But started crying once again.**

**"Hey there, it's okay" Aramis comforted. She couldn't just let the girl be on her own after probably seeing the people of her town murdered. "Hey, how about I make you a deal? You can come along with me on my travels, but you have to let me teach you how to survive."**

**Athos nodded yeas before asking "W-Would you do that?"**

**Aramis smiled at Athos before saying "I've always been one for helping people when they need it."**

* * *

Just then, pieces of rock fell through the grate at the top of the elevator. They look up and see a light.

"Wh-what's that?" Henry wondered aloud

"I think that's the rescue." Olivia answered, slowly standing up and trying to make out who their savoir was

"You guys okay?" they heard Emma yelled down the elevator shaft

"Yeah, we're… We're okay." Olivia called, to which Archie gave her a look, obviously pointing out how her head was still bleeding

"Hang on, Henry." Emma told her son, before turning her head to the top of the hole and yelled "Okay, that's good. Stop."

"Here you go. Up." Archie said as he lifted Henry up to his mother.

Olivia, however, stared at the wall, concentrating with all of her might on the images that raced through her mind. She didn't know why, nor did she think of wondering why they bothered her so much. Why were they so hard to see? What is keeping me from seeing them?

As Emma holds on to Henry, they all notice the elevator begin to shake once again. "Archie? Olivia?" Emma asked, probably to make sure they were alright

"It's going to fall!" Archie told the deputy worriedly as he and Olivia tried to brace themselves on the elevator wall

"I'm sorry!" Emma yelled while looking down at them, feeling helpless to save the adults in the elevator

"It's okay!" Olivia called over the shaking, her headache increasing from the movement as well as the still mysterious scenes playing in her head

"Archie! Olivia!" Emma and Henry both yelled as the elevator finally dropped down the dark mine shaft.

In the split second where Olivia was suspended in air, something clicked in her head. Thoughts and memories flashed before her as the dark grips of magic released after 28 years

_**"You ladies have more power than you realize"**_

_**"Now I see why she calls you 'Charming'"**_

_**"She can't just take our happy ending, can she?"**_

_**"There's nothing to heal"**_

_**"Why… why would you help me?"**_

_**"We help those who need help, we're not murderers"**_

_**"Under her tough and uncaring attitude she has the anger of an infant"**_

_**"Please tell me I'm not the only one who noticed how Aramis and that guy looked at each other"**_

_** "The curse! It's here!"**_

_**"Snow, say hi to little Emma"**_

_**"All for one,"**_

_**"and one for all"**_

After the small moment of absolute shock, Athos acts quickly and grabs on to Doctor Hopper's feet. Luckily, Archie had kept them from falling to their deaths by using his signature umbrella to hook onto Emma's safety belt.

All of them laugh in relief, realizing that none of them were killed. They are soon lifted up and out of the dark elevator shaft. Henry is quickly taken aside by Regina while Archie is hugged by Marco. Before Olivia can take a step, she is taken to the side by paramedics to check the gash on her head

_"So this is what Regina's curse did" _Athos thought sadly_ "No one remembers, how do I remember?" _Just then, she sees Payton making her way towards her_"Porthos"_ She thought sadly as she stares at one of the people who she considered family… who was her actual family in this world

"What the hell were you thinking?" Payton angrily asked once she reached her little sister. Olivia didn't know what to say, knowing her friend didn't know who she really was left her at a loss of words

"I…I was" Olivia began, but was silenced when Payton brought her into a crushing hug

"_Never_. Do that again" she heard Payton murmur.

The Olivia in her is shocked at her sister's out of character showing of affection, especially in public. But Athos knows that no matter how hard and distant Porthos might seem, she always had a soft spot for Aramis and her. Looking over Payton's shoulder, Olivia could see Henry hug Aram… Aria near Regina.

Athos pulled away from Payton and glared as the "Mayor" barked an order at Aria, noticing how the brunette quickly followed it and walked Henry to the side. Could the curse really have made Aramis so submissive? No, that couldn't be right. Olivia remembers listening to Aria ramble on how corrupt Regina is and how she doesn't treat Henry as well as she should.

Was Aria afraid of the mayor? Olivia remembers seeing her talk badly of the mayor when they were alone. But whenever she is in front of Regina, she seems to cower in fear of her. Could the curse really have this much of an impact over her friends? Jiminy didn't start following his conscience till today, Red hates Granny; even Snow didn't have her normal fire. She hasn't even_seen_ the others; did they make it through the curse?

"I still don't get why Aria is so afraid of the Mayor" Payton says, breaking Olivia out of her thoughts "But for Henry's sake I hope she stays on the Mayor's good side. Speaking of good side"

"Yeah" Olivia trailed off, watching Henry talk animatedly to Aria _"Henry…Henry! Oh my god that kid's a genius!" she internally "How did he find out about the curse? And why would he involve… Emma". _Olivia's eyes widened as she saw the blonde woman walk next to her son and Aria. "_It can't be _the_ Emma, can it? Come on Athos, how many Emma's in their late twenties would come into a cursed town?"_

* * *

**The two girls wandered the land for the next two years. Aramis taught Athos how to defend herself, finding that the young blond preferred dagger rather than larger weapons. They also discovered Athos was a prodigy in the arts of healing. One day, the immortal and thirteen year old were resting at their campsite.**

**Suddenly, a green funnel of magic appeared under their campfire, sucking the earth and anything close by into it. The girls woke with a start in time to see a figure shoot out of the green magic before the funnel closed. Without a second thought, Aramis quickly unsheathed her sword and pushed the figure against a tree**

**"Who are you?" Aramis asked harshly, noticing the wild look in the mysterious girl's eyes.**

**"A-Aramis?" the stranger asked, looking at her with wide eyes**

**"Do you know her?" Athos asked, stepping closer to the two**

**"Not that I know of" Aramis answered, looking at the stranger closely.**

**"I-it's me, Porthos!' the stranger quickly answered**

* * *

"We'll need to bring her to the hospital for some stitches" One of the EMT's tells the two as he guides them into the back of an ambulance. To Olivia's slight annoyance, they make her sit on the gurney when she gets into the back of the vehicle

"You really had everyone worried" Payton said after a few minutes of silence "Emma and Regina almost bit each other's heads off trying to get you guys out of there"

"Hey Payton, what do you know about Emma?" Olivia asked her sister, getting a questioning look "Henry kept talking about her and I was kind of curious"

Porthos looked thoughtful "Well, I don't really know much. She's Henry's biological mother, she's 28 years old, she lived in Boston before coming here."

"She's 28?" Olivia asked quickly, remembering Snow tell her about her worries over Rumplestiltskin's prophecy

"Yeah, why?" Payton asked, confused about the blonde's reaction

"No reason" Olivia quickly lied, looking out the ambulance door window and spotting the said blonde "So it really is Emma… she's living with her mother and doesn't even know it" Olivia thought sadly _"Looks like you have your work cut out for you, savior, you're here to break the curse whether you know it or not"_

_Olivia remembers! And I noticed how I kept using Athos and Olivia interchangeably once she remembered. Im going to keep her name as Olivia in Storybrooke, but flashbacks she'll obviously be called Athos. If you guys have any questions, suggestions, or some constructive criticism I'd love to hear it!_


End file.
